


Missing in Action

by PhantomProducer



Series: A Call to Arms [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (movie), Established Steve Rogers/OC, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, NSFW, One Shot, One-Shot, Original Character(s), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Virgin Steve Rogers, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomProducer/pseuds/PhantomProducer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took some time...an alien invasion, a government facility collapse, and a chance encounter...but Steve Rogers has found the right partner. And after several months, he's ready. No more time has to pass for him to want to take things even further between them. A missing section from my established Steve Rogers/OC story on FanFiction.net entitled, <em>At Day's End. </em> Takes place in Chapter 44. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> ...In case any of you were desperately curious and wondering about how things went down after the New Year's party and the dancing in Chapter 44 of _At Day's End_. ;) My brain would not allow me to not write it, but I chose to cut it from the story because I didn't want to have to change the entire rating of the fic just for one scene. That, and I had no idea if I would ever post this, anyway. Guess my mind was made up for me. If this was too canon character congratulatory or OC congratulatory...sorry, I suppose.  
>  This is my first explicit-rated sexytimes writing, so please...be gentle.  
> I don't own anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe; I only own the OC, Holly Martin. You can read more about her and Steve's adventures in _At Day's End_ and its current sequel, _The Eleventh Hour_ over on FanFiction.net.  
>  Thanks for reading, and I'll see you for the next one.

Steve hustled Holly into the bedroom, too preoccupied with her to care about the door slamming behind him. Setting her back on her feet, he barely gave the room a cursory glance before he returned to kissing her. The room itself wasn't as dark as the rest of the quarters had been, with a couple of low-powered lamps giving the room a hazy glow. Tie, vest, and jacket were lost outside the room, early casualties of their passion. In comparison, her fingers traveling along the buttons of his shirt were moving far too slow for his liking. Teasing, she was teasing him as her hands got to the waistband, tugging out the hem and the last few buttons of the shirt. Off, he wanted it off so badly. Once the last one gave way, he practically ripped it off his torso, choosing to break away from her lips to remove the undershirt himself.  
  
Holly's eyes roamed unabashedly over him, admiring with sight and touch the build of his body. Nails left a light, tingling trail over his chest, his stomach, with him inhaling sharply as she did so. She was hindered when Steve chose that moment to get his shoes and socks off, but he was quick about his work. As she looked at him, desire dominating her senses, she could see it mirrored in his darkening eyes. Still, she did notice the sudden hesitance, as if he were too timid to reach for her again. Virginity was rearing its head at that moment, uncertainty culminating with lack of experience inside his head. She'd been there, she knew. For the moment, she was almost glad he'd slowed down; with the way he was going, the encounter was liable to end rather quickly (something she half expected, more due to his impatience than anything else), so she could accept a brief pause. However, it seemed like he was waiting for something.  
  
He was waiting for her permission, she realized, waiting for her to give her consent. Before this, she'd allowed him to touch, up to a certain point, and he had anticipated that he would need to ask to take things further. Slowly she turned on her heel, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and exposing the zipper of her dress to him.  
  
"Help me?" she asked, turning her head and catching his gaze traveling up and down the length of her. At her request, Steve pulled down the slider, a stray shiver shooting down her back when he trailed a finger along the exposed skin. Skittering touches went along her back, fluttering before disappearing again. She partially smiled, curious about the movements. "What's going on back there?"  
  
"Um…best way to describe it is target confusion," he confessed, his voice a combination of amused and embarrassed. "Don't know where to start."  
  
"Huh," she muttered, smiling a little wider. Sweet man, he needed a little guidance. Clearing her throat, she continued, "Permission to assist, Captain?"  
  
Steve half laughed, half groaned. He didn't particularly like her speaking like a private; her cheekiness, though, distracted him for a moment. "Cute."  
  
She said nothing, just waited. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head to himself.  
  
"Fine, permission granted."  
  
Immediately, she turned to face him again, guiding his hands up the sleeves of her dress. Without further prompting, he tugged on them, the green fabric pooling around their feet as it dropped away. Shrugging back her shoulders, Holly couldn't help but give a sexy giggle as his baby blues widened, sweeping over her choice of under attire. Could never go wrong with black, she'd thought when she purchased the bra, panties, and garter belt, and judging by Steve's expression, she was proven right.  
  
To be honest, she probably could have chosen neon yellow and he would have been just as pleased with the sight. The cooler air of the room hit her, made her arms tighten around her waist instinctively. Under his eager eyes, she couldn't hide her body, the bit of belly she couldn't quite get rid of, the breasts she always had felt were a little too small for liking. He reached for her, pried her arms away from herself and pulled her flush against him. She could feel him hardening further and sending a rush of heat down her body, pooling low. Target confusion was eradicated, for the present. His lust-blown eyes all but confirmed it.  
  
"Liked that, huh?" Holly asked, the only response she received being his hand slipping into her hair and his lips crushing against hers once more. Blindly, she groped for his belt, wrestling with it for a second or two until it yielded. His hands batted hers away, the fly giving way and the trousers opened enough to be pushed down. She was lifted again, her legs curling tightly around his hips as Steve carried her over to the bed and set her down. As he settled over her, she dragged her lips away from his, pressing kisses along his jaw, her tongue tracing along the delicate shell of his ear before nibbling his earlobe. A moan rumbled deep in his throat, the sudden press of his hips against her making her gasp. He began to mimic her ministrations, though he lingered more along her throat and neck. Here and there he moved, her nudging him one way or another. Her breasts, hitherto unexplored territory, were cupped, one finger dipping under the material to brush the skin, tracing around a nipple. When his mouth returned to hers, his kisses started to falter, and as the band across her back was being worked at, she could guess what was preoccupying his mind.  
  
"Steve?" She sat up, forcing him to rest back on his knees. He swallowed hard, the haze in his eyes lessening a bit.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Holly gestured at her bra. "It hooks off-center."  
  
A slight blush came into Steve's face, an awkward laugh passing his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh. Oops."  
  
Shrugging again, Holly reached back, the hook coming free in her grip with ease. Tossing the bra away, she gave herself a moment to settle before she risked a glance up. If she'd thought his eyes had been wide before, they were massive now. Gently she took hold of his wrists, guiding his hands over her breasts, palms settling atop her hardened nipples. Carefully, almost shyly, he squeezed, causing her eyes to flutter shut and a sigh of her own to bubble up. She wanted it, wanted so much more. And he was more than willing to oblige, given how he squeezed a little harder. She arched into his touch, savoring the feeling of his skin on hers.  
  
The desperation that had driven Steve earlier returned, his mouth and hands flying over her as he bent down again. His tongue swirled over her breasts, the hitching breaths she took sweet music to his ears as he moved from one to the other. Her fingers threaded into his hair, the blond strands going awry as she held on, panting heavily. A wet path was trailed down to her navel, his teeth grazing her side and belly. His grip was a little too tight, his bites a little too hard, and when she squeaked out, telling him so, he tried to get a hold of himself. He wanted to do it right, and he wouldn't do that if he didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Gently, he reminded himself, and when he was, her sighs and moans spurred him on, telling him he was on the right path now. He was driven beyond thought, touch and taste taking over and fueling his need. This girl, his girl, his beautiful woman, was laid out beneath him, loving him and wanting him, her body opened up to him.  
  
He felt drunk, for the first time in well over seventy years. He was intoxicated by her, and he didn't mind the feeling. It reflected in her dark eyes, her kiss-swollen lips stretching into a wide grin. It felt good, it felt right. And the remainder of his resolve went out the window when she curled her legs around his hips again, the brush of the nylon stockings scraping just above the waistband of his boxer briefs. He could feel the dampness pressing against him, something he couldn't help but push towards. So close, so very close, her wetness and heat driving him on. Two thin pieces of clothing separated them, but not for long. A twitch went through him as the thought reverberated in his mind. Not long.  
  
Hooking his thumbs into the cloth around his waist, he waited until she dropped her legs again, freeing him to shed the underwear. Up until that point, Holly had never seen Steve completely bare. Shirt off, yes, and touches above and below clothes mainly waist up, but nothing had gotten to this point (as frustrating as that could be—on both sides; she'd seen it with him as much as her on occasion). As things had progressed in their relationship, she'd wondered about all the physical changes he'd gone through with the serum, and couldn't help herself when those thoughts went down slightly different avenues. Would he have changed...all over? Maybe. She couldn't say, having never been around him when he was his original physique and size.  
  
However, with the reality now in front of her eyes, she could say that for a man over six feet tall and built like a brick wall, he was proportionate. And more than ready for her, confirming with sight what she'd felt earlier when his hips bucked against her center. Good thing she was more than ready, too, she mused inwardly, her eyebrows rising up as she watched him toss his underwear away.  
  
Leaning her head back, she felt a spike of worry pierce the clouds of her mind. Holly hadn't gotten any condoms, and she wasn't on the pill. She hadn't planned for this to happen, and now that the moment was here, she chastised herself for letting things get so far without any avenue of protection. Steve had a clean bill of health, she knew that much (and so did she, for that matter), but still, she had no contraceptives. Why didn't she think about this before? Would she have to run out the next morning and buy Plan B, enduring the knowing looks of the cashiers as she shuffled through the line? Damn, so much for spontaneity. A rustling sound caught her attention, making her turn her head and observe Steve as he reached into the nightstand drawer, removing a pack of condoms and allaying her sudden concerns (questions could wait until morning).  
  
As he busied himself with his task, fingers trembling a little as he did so, she took the moment to tend to her own. Her panties slid off easily, advice gleaned from online having paid off in regards to putting them on over the garters (certainly helped her when she'd needed to use the bathroom earlier in the night). His gaze dropped to the exposed flesh, and he couldn't help licking his lips, so pleased with the sight of her. Flinging the panties far away, her fingers began to hook into the garter belt, until Steve grasped them quickly, stopping her.  
  
"Keep them on," he said, his voice gravelly, fingers sliding over her knee. "I like them on you."  
  
"Oh, does the captain have a stocking kink?" she teased, letting him nudge her backward. She could feel his smile against her lips as his mouth descended on hers. "Maybe I should wear them more often."  
  
The humming in his throat told her exactly how much he liked that idea.  
  
"And how, bearcat," he confirmed aloud, breath ghosting over her ear and eagerness causing him to slip into the slang of his formative years. Guessing that was the case, Holly snickered inwardly, thinking it sweet as well as funny.  
  
"Jeepers," she murmured, her chuckles lost as he rolled his eyes and silenced her with another kiss.  
  
With his palms now pressing along her inner thighs, she nodded at his glance up, the tenderness in it heating her all over. Steve spread her legs, swallowing hard once again as he settled between them. It was here, the make or break moment. Propping his hands on either side of her, he hovered at her entrance, nervousness coursing through him and making his heart pound even faster. He was a virgin, she wasn't; how could he satisfy her? How could she want this? Maybe...  
  
Holly's dark eyes stared up at him, her teeth biting her lower lip. The hesitation, the anticipation, frustrated her. In the beginning, she understood the need to go slow, but now, with her being hot and bothered, she couldn't take it anymore. Reaching down, she took him in hand, making him gasp slightly. Her hips rose minutely, the lust in her gaze tripling as she guided him slowly into her. His eyes closed as she did so, but she had no time to notice it as he filled her, consuming her thoughts. It had been some time (four years, closer to five, good grief) since she'd been with a man, and consequently her body had to adjust. Stretching, accommodating his length, she arched her back, squeezing around him. His hoarse moan mingled with hers, his chest heaving as he craned his head back.  
  
"Oh, God," he grunted, almost paralyzed by the feeling. Oh, he was...she had him...  
  
"Steven," she groaned, hands gripping his back, "babe, fucking _move_."  
  
Never would it be said that Captain America couldn't follow orders. His thrusting, slow at first, increased as he lost himself in her. His hips pistoning, rolling, the angles changing on and off as he moved, listening as she guided him one way or another. The folds around him, enveloping him, made his breath stutter. He moaned her name, over and over, as he slid in and out, her gasps of delight echoing around him. Trying to hang on as long as he could, he couldn't help but become quickly overwhelmed by everything, by the slick heat and the sensation of her skin when he leaned down, brushing his lips along her neck. Fingers gripped his hair, pulling back and allowing her to bring him down into a deep kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth. All his senses were blazing, burning him as she clung to him, driving him over the edge. With a final deep groan, he stiffened, a last burst of heat shooting through him as he came. A couple of shivers shot down his body, forcing him to lower himself onto his elbows, his forehead resting in the crook of her neck. Taking care not to smother her, he stayed there, waiting to calm down. Holly's hand passed through his sweaty hair, her breaths making her chest rise and fall. Tugging to raise his head, she peppered his mouth with soft, gentle kisses, murmuring words in between, things he couldn't understand at the moment.  
  
Soon enough, Steve slid out of Holly, a shudder running down her body to him as he went. Rolling onto his back and closing his eyes, his breath began to even out slowly. The long night had finally gotten to him, hours spent on the move, tiring him. And now...it was done. They'd done it. Despite his exhaustion, a wide, silly smile decorated his face.  
  
Though he never actually dropped off, he was unaware of time passing (it had been roughly twenty-some minutes), until Steve noticed of a finger brushing back and forth along his clavicle. Little by little, he forced himself to focus, rising onto his elbows. Holly was sitting beside him, her hand sliding down his chest as he shifted, covered from the waist down by the sheets now. Her hair was tousled, framing her face like a dark halo. She'd thrown the comforter over him, one of the ends pulled from the side and tucked around him. Blinking sleepily, he sat up all the way, wondering what time it was now.  
  
"Sorry, kinda got lost for a second there," he apologized, resting his hand at the small of her back, tracing small circles on her skin. Accepting his touch, her eyes half closed, enjoying the feeling.  
  
"Completely understandable," she said, shrugging it off, a lusty smirk on her lips. He nodded, his lips thinning as he thought of something. Peering under his covers briefly, he raised an eyebrow at her, question blooming. Following his train of thought, she inclined her head in the direction of the trash basket. "I took care of it."  
  
"Thanks," he murmured, coloring a little as he thought about it. Rather, he turned back to what they'd done, breathing deep while the goofy smile returned. "I, uh...that was..."  
  
The smile she gave him was small but genuine, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light. He leaned in, resting his forehead against her again, arms looping around her waist.  
  
"...I don't know what to do now," he nearly whispered, completely at a loss. Should they actually talk about what happened? Go to sleep?  
  
"I do," Holly replied, breath ghosting over his lips as she spoke. Mere seconds later, she had drawn him into a hard, long kiss, nudging him until he was lying down again. Shedding her sheets, she crawled in under the comforter, draping her body along his. She liked the feel of him against her, the toned angles and cut of his form melding with the softer parts of hers. Though she'd had pleasure from him earlier, he'd lost it before she could join him, and she wanted to rectify the situation, if she could. She wanted him again, more, still.  
  
"Again?" he wondered, her enthusiasm contagious as his hands began to roam freely over her.  
  
"You want to stop?" she asked, her question more of a purr as she slid her hand down his chest, his stomach, and lower. Just before she could take him in hand, she withdrew, bringing her palm to her mouth and running her tongue over it. Once she finished and her fingers made contact below, she could hear the sharp gasp deep within him.  
  
He gulped, arrested by the sweep of her fingers around him. "...No, no."  
  
Already halfway there, she continued to stroke him into full hardness, watching as he lolled his head back into the pillow and moaned. Blindly, his hand found its way into her hair, twining into it as her fingers worked over his shaft. She found it exciting to have such a man in her thrall, aching and writhing for her touch, and heat pooled between her own legs as she went on. It was her turn to take charge, to bring this home, and she was determined to do so. Swiftly, she dipped into the drawer of the side table, judging it to be the right time. Removing the foil, she slid the prophylactic on him, the muted grunts of curiosity silenced when she straddled him. Big blue eyes, hazy and ravenous, stared up at her, waiting to see what she would do next. Slowly, tantalizingly, she slid herself down onto him, sharp breaths choked out as she went.  
  
Rocking up and down, Holly felt the sweet rush build deep within, every motion of her hips with him inside her making her heart thump and her body tingle. Leaning back, she relished it, her eyes closing and mouth opening as pants started to come out. Every now and again, she felt Steve shift his hips; shots of heat coursed through her as fingers gripped her thighs, her hips, her breasts.  
  
"Do I...should I...?" he asked, in between gasps, unsure of what he should do. This was entirely new to him, and he didn't have a clue if he should just let her continue as she was, or if he needed to do something. Angling his hips, he pressed up, hands anchored to her, the garter belt she still wore sliding beneath his grasp as he decided to try something. Evidently, what he'd done was right, as she moaned louder than before, pale throat exposed as her head tipped back.  
  
"There. Right there, that spot," she murmured, shuddering gasps sharpening as she rocked down and his member pressed up in the same place again. Blindly, she groped for one of his hands, fingers lacing together as her hips rolled and he thrust up. "Oh God, Steven..."  
  
She'd called him by his full first name, the second time that night. Her voice—all desire, passion, and ecstasy—wrapping around the syllables aroused him more than he thought could be possible. Spurred on by it, he sat up partway, ready to roll her beneath him and take over, but she pushed his chest, pushed him back.  
  
"No, just...just keep..." Talking was increasingly difficult to do, and she hoped he'd get the message. Seeing the slight dip of his chin, she knew he'd understood when he complied, following her lead. Pressing up, pushing down, they met over and over, hotter, faster with each pass. "Fuck, yes…"  
  
"Feels so goddamn good," he moaned, free hand on her hip clenching tight into her skin as she continued to take point.  
  
Hell, _he_ felt so good, she thought, heart racing. It felt right. Four years, nearly five, since she'd been with anyone, since she'd made love. Casual sex had never been for her; she'd always had to have loved the person she was with before she could get physical. And she loved Steve, every part of him, with every part of herself.  
  
With that in mind, she reasoned it was time to kick it up a notch. Releasing his hand, she trailed her hand across her breast, down her belly, savoring the intensity of his gaze as he watched her. His eyes were so blown from lust, the blue had all but disappeared by the time she slid her fingers between them. Circling the swollen nub of flesh, her chest heaved, and she cast a look at him from hooded eyes. Part of her worried he wouldn't be a fan of her touching herself, but it wasn't censure she saw when she looked down. The curiosity in his expression was hard to ignore, and when she fully noticed it, something about it made her pause in her motion. Removing her fingers, she had decided to show him exactly what she was doing. Taking his wrist, she brought his hand between their bodies, toying with two of his fingers for a moment before guiding them home. A quiver shot through her when the digits brushed the sensitive point.  
  
"Feel that? Press, press right—" she told him, her sentence stifled by a moan as he simultaneously thrust upward and touched her. God, he was a quicker study than other people gave him credit for, and God, was she enjoying it. And given the way he was grunting and gasping as her walls fluttered around him, he was glad for it, too. Wanting to keep it going, she seized his wrist, making him circle around her nub with increased pressure on each pass. Getting the gist of what she wanted him to do, he removed her hand and followed her wishes to the letter, the wet heat on his member and fingers enticing him onward.  
  
The intensity was building, the rhythm increasing, fire igniting in her skin and bringing the edge ever closer. Finally, a thrust up into her slick folds rocked her hard with a finally-achieved orgasm. It took her over, body going rigid for a moment as she reached her peak, his fingers sweeping around a few more times. His followed shortly after hers, one guttural moan emanating after her sweet cry, his final thrusts aided by her release. Several seconds more passed as she settled her hands on his chest, his heart beating beneath her palm as she stayed put, too lost in it to pull away.  
  
Eventually, she drew off of him, lying down beside him as she tried to catch her breath, her head cushioned by his arm. Her eyelids flickered shut, the only other sounds in the room being Steve's breaths and the _thwip_ of something hitting the floor. The garter belt around her bit into her skin, the stockings on her legs making her feel sweaty and gross, and so she finally took them all off, letting them drop on the end table to her left. Slowly, cognitive thought came back to her, made her realize things she hadn't paid any attention to before. She felt languid, fluid, utterly boneless...and exhausted, though pleasantly so. A thin film of sweat was covering her body again, her hair had been matted down due to the first go around and probably looked a sight. Her makeup had to be smeared, whatever was left of it.  
  
Skin brushed against skin as Steve cupped her face, lips catching hers once more, and when she pulled away and opened her eyes, she saw how disheveled he was, his brow cooling with sweat and his short hair just as rumpled as the bedclothes beneath them. But more than that, she could see the wide grin, the smile that touched her heart and the reflection of love in his eyes. The culmination of everything that happened that night washed over her in that moment, and she couldn't help but share his smile.  
  
Until a yawn cracked it. He snickered as she did so, before it spread to him.  
  
"Don't take that as a comment on our prior activities," Holly muttered, a wry snort shooting out of Steve.  
  
"Wasn't gonna," he replied, trailing a finger along her arm, indiscernible patterns traced as he went.  
  
"If anything, it was a compliment," she said, raising her eyebrows minutely. For his part, he just looked at her, eyes hooded and a sexy grin spreading on his lips. He pulled her closer again, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Tired you out?" he whispered, the words blanketing her and making her body tingle. Nodding slightly, she exhaled quietly as he pulled back, another yawn spilling out.  
  
"You would know," she retorted, smirking at his sated state and knowing full way she felt the same way. He'd rested beside her again, head cushioned by one of the pillows and his eyes struggling to stay open. It was around three in the morning, the entire evening weighing down on him and her as well.  
  
"Do you mind if we...just sleep now?" he asked, and she immediately responded with a head shake.  
  
"Not at all." Pushing away the comforter and out of his grip for a few seconds, Holly promised to be back in shortly. Shaky legs brought her to the bathroom to at least clean herself up, the sensitivity below lessening slowly as she worked. Once finished, she returned to him, sliding beneath the sheets and curling up as his arm rested along her waist. The only thing that marred the moment was the brief discussion of who would end up on the wet spot (in the end, both of them were too tired to care and basically made it a halfway split, part of the king-sized sheet sacrificed for protection). Taking his hand in hers, she brought it to her lips, bussed it. "Thank you."  
  
Steve blinked sleepily at her, brow furrowing slightly. "For what?"  
  
Though her answer seemed so simple, it contained so much more within it. "Everything."  
  
Giving a voice command, the lights dimmed and switched off around them, swathing the couple in darkness. Before Holly slip into the realm of sleep, she heard Steve whisper, "Love you."  
  
Her smile grew again, and stayed on her lips for some time even after she was lost to dreams. "Love you, too."


End file.
